fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Wings of Radience Episode 1 transcript
Bold represents peoples thoughts "Do you really deserve to become the top idol? What did you even do to become so popular anyway?" The voices in my dreams were questioning me again. When I awoke, these thoughts were still present on my mind."What have I done to make everybody think that I'm something extraordinary?" All of a sudden, she came up with an idea. '''"I-I want to make every brand radiate! I want to make sure that every brand gets to be seen upon a shining stage at there maximum potential!" '''As I got dressed in Stardom Academy's summer uniform, I called my father and asked him if we could have a meeting. He accepted, and I walked down into the main hallway of the school. "Pardon moi." As i went into his office, I told him about my plan. I was going to put my studies on hold for a while and become an exchange student at Dream Academy. The expressions on his face during our conversation changed from optimism, to shock, then to shocked optimism. "Ok, ma chérie, I'll let you go, but remember to have one last concert here before you go to Dream Academy, OK?" "My pleasure." I changed into one of my favorite coords, the Rebirth Jewel Coord, then walked on to the stage, waving to all my classmates. I sang the song that i felt meant: "I'll see you again soon, everyone" the most: Good Morning my dream. After the song was over and i was done performing, all I said was,"Everyone, we'll meet again soon!" As i looked into the faces of the crowd made up of my classmates, some of them were baffled, and some of them were shocked. "Alright Princess, ready to go?" "Oui." I stepped into the van, which my father had kindly offered to drive. After a for the most part silent couple hour long drive, we finally arrived at the Acadmey. As we hugged each other for the last time for most likely a year or two, He told me he'd miss me, and that he would always think about giving me good luck. As I watched the van pull away, all i could think about was my dream. When the van was out of sight, I wondered around the campus until i eventually stopped at the Headmistress' office. "Headmistress Tiara-san?" "Oh! I knew to expect you soon! Madeline Sycamore, right? "Yes." "Your father's a friend of mine!" "Come on, i'll walk you to your place!" We walked past the dorms. "Pardon me headmistress, but where exactly are we going?" "Come on, I'll show you! It's right up ahead!" As soon as it came into view, i knew what it was. "Ta-da! An exact replica of the Madeline Palace! Your parents built it a couple years back just in case you ever decided to transfer here, and now that you have, we can finally put it to some good use!" I knew my parents wanted me to live like a top idol, but this was just... wow. "Merci." "Your welcome! I'll see you around!" As my body slowly trembled towards the replicated manor, all i could think about was home. As i walked myself around the manor and finally found my bedroom, i lied down and fell asleep almost instantly. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta